Обсуждение участника:New-Gen
Multi-licensing? Hi. Please can you explain what you mean by a "Multi-licensing" project. Wikia wikis are generally under the GDFL, and I'm not sure what you are intending here. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 20:47, 1 февраля 2008 (UTC) :Wikia? Вы находитесь в русском разделе проекта и будьте добры писать по-русски или прибегнуть к помощи переводчиков. Для доступности и понимания напишу понятной для всех аллегорией: Высотное здание (строение) также построено по определённым правилам, но каждая квартира с её жителями и семьями имеет свои законы и правила, по которым живёт. Ниже, поянение о том, что же такое Multi-licensing: Multi-licensing (множественная лицензия) — интернет-проект в котором предусмотрено размещение материалов с различным типом лицензий на использование авторских и иных, свободных от лицензий материалов сайта. Авторские тексты, а также иллюстративный материал авторов, должен быть с обязательным указанием имени (псевдонима) автора или группы лиц, принимавших участие в работе. Все материалы сайта могут быть использованы и в иных проектах или ресурсах (готовых статьях, текстах, иллюстративном материале), но с обязательным указанием ресурса заимствования и авторства в случае бесплатности, в научных и(или) в учебных целях и с обязательной выплатой авторского вознаграждения, если предусмотрено коммерческое использование и получение каких-либо финансовых выгод заимствующего проекта, статьи, СМИ и т. д. Этот проект не свободен и не может быть свободен для всех статей и иллюстративного материала под лицензией GNU, особенно, если это касается авторских материалов опубликованных здесь. :I'm sorry I'm unable to reply in Russian, but with a translation left on my Медиа and the help of Google, I can understand what you have written. :Yes, I'm from Wikia. All wikis on Wikia have to conform to our terms of use, and part of that is that content must be under the GFDL. We allow some "fair use" content, and we have made exceptions for some wikis, but generally it's GDFL for all content. If your content can't be under this license, then it can't be on Wikia. Images can generally be under other licenses, or can be "with permission", but that doesn't apply to the text of the wiki. :Hopefully we can sort this out, I'm happy to talk about this, but it is likely that any non-GFDL content will need to be removed. Regards -- sannse (talk) 23:26, 3 февраля 2008 (UTC) Хорошо, мистер, хотите формализма - вы его получите. Хотя я вижу, что просьба о переводе с вашей стороны - это троллинг, но вот вам перевод, чтобы вы не могли отговориться, что не поняли :). [[User:Медиа|Медиа (Wassily Steik)]] 10:51, 14 февраля 2008 (UTC) Да, я из Wikia. Все разделы Викии должны соответствовать нашим правилам пользования, частью которых является требование, чтобы содержимое было под лицензией GFDL. Мы разрешаем некоторое количество fairuse-содержимого (защищённого авторскими правами, но применимого ввиду добросовестности использования), и мы делали исключения для некоторых разделов, но обычно лицензия для всего содержимого - GFDL. Если ваши тексты не могут публиковаться под этой лицензией, то они не могут находиться на Wikia. Изображения обычно могут быть под разными лицензиями или использоваться с разрешения автора, но это не относится к тексту викии. К счастью, мы можем его выделить и отметить, но с большой вероятностью любые тексты не под GFDL придётся удалить. С уважением -- sannse (обс.) 23:26, 3 февраля 2008 (UTC) * Как прекрасно! С одной проблемой вы уже справились. Теперь изучите внимательней законы об авторском праве штата Калифорния (если не ошибаюсь), международного права по вопросам авторского законодательства (в том числе и России, так как эта энциклопедия или проект на русском языке и о русских), лицензионные правила того же GFDL (на которое вы ссылаетесь, но не очень хорошо их понимаете), прочтите закон о свободе слова и закон о собственности (если вы не знаете основ американских достижений, являясь гражданином свободной страны). Для начала -- хватит? К стати заметить, использование GFDL не предусматривает извлечение прибыли даже от рекламы и сокрытие авторства. Так что, мы, в нашем проекте ничего не нарушаем, указывая на универсальность проекта в использовании различных лицензий -- "Multi-licensing". Но те, кто получает финансовую выгоду и прибыли от использования чужого труда (даже под видом лицензии GFDL) могут иметь проблемы в будущем. Поэтому и необходимо указывать, что одна из статей, фото, чертежа, графика, аудиовизуального материала и т.п. имеет особенность использования для предотвращения интеллектуального воровства и финансовой наживы за счёт других. Если же в каком-то проекте используется более одного вида лицензионного соглашения (а вы только-что сами указали два: GFDL и fairuse, но забыли о "Creative Commons licenses" при котором сами авторы публикуют свои работы или дают право на некомерческое распространение и "Attribution"), то это уже -- "Multi-licensing". OK, I will try to lay this out clearly so we can understand each other. * All text on this wiki must be available under the GDFL or fully compatible with that license (for example, free from copyright), A small amount of "fair use" content is acceptable. * if text is not under these terms, then it may not be added to this wiki. * Images may be under the GFDL or a similar license, or "fair use", or with specific permission, or free from copyright. * if images are not under these terms, then they may not be added to this wiki. If you are able to stick to these conditions, then there is no problem. Otherwise, I will have to remove you, and any problem content, from this wiki. We are happy to host you, but not if you cannot stick to our few rules. If you need it, I'm sure you can get a translation of this from Медиа or another user. However, I'm aware that you understand English and will not allow your decision to ignore messages in English to affect any decisions I must make. Regards -- sannse (talk) 20:50, 14 февраля 2008 (UTC) Очередное и последнее предупреждение для непонятливых! Русофибия будет немедленно удалятся с данного сайта, как неуважение к русскому языку и правилам данной энциклопедии с требованиями блокировки хамства, в котором выражаются ваши действия!!! Вы находитесь в русскоязычном пространстве проекта и будьте добры уважать культуру русского народа, записывая сообщения только по русски. В своих разделах проектов можете писать хоть по китайски или даже по марсиански. Это ваши проблемы, а не наши. Когда мы будем у вас в гостях, напишем по английски. :Хорошо, в таком случае я предлагаю обсудить это на странице wikia:Talk:Writers. Тогда мы сможем использовать язык, понятный для нас обоих, и, надеюсь, сможем разрешить этот вопрос с лицензиями. Спасибо. -- sannse (talk) 18:43, 16 февраля 2008 (UTC) * На здоровье.)) Наши участники не имеют интереса в английском разделе и ничего там не пишут, а соответственно и не желают обсуждать что-либо у вас. Вы пришли в русский раздел, как в русский дом, и пытаетесь диктовать американские правила? Не слишком ли вы много на себя берёте? Если вас интересуют русские и русский раздел, пишите именно здесь и по-русски, а не тяните к себе в дом для судилища. Мы для себя вопрос решили уже давно и по закону, а также по желанию участников, создающих эту энциклопедию на русском языки, а не на английском. Вы заимствовали идею, предложенную автором под именем Pogrebnoj-Alexandroff, по которой работают wiki-проекты и активно работаете с ней уже не первый год, но ни в одном месте не сказали даже спасибо автору идеи, ссылаясь на GNU и получая прибыли от рекламы, мелькающей здесь. В настоящем проекте пишут и будут писать авторы (для кого "Русский писатель" и был задуман), предоставляя для этого русского проекта своё творчество и свой труд, и им решать под какой лицензией будут использоваться их произведения, а не нам с вами. Данное решение вызвано необходимостью и принято не просто так и не по прихоти кого-либо из участников, а в связи с вопиющим безобразием происходящим в Интернете и связанном с воровством интеллектуальной собственности. Мы предусматриваем желание авторов и их право на свой труд и свою собственность, уважая творчество этих людей и призывая к этому всех, кто будет пользоваться нашей работой. Все наши проекты, это работа сообществ по определённым направлениям и интересам, и только те люди, которые принимают участие в создании и развитие конкретного проекта могут решать и устанавливать исключительные правила для своего детища. --New-Gen 20:55, 26 февраля 2008 (UTC) ::Как раз, вот такое "имперское" хамство и неуважение к иным культурам и народам других стран со стороны так называемого "Wikia-staff" и административного состава приводит к ненависти и насмешкам над американским народом в целом (вы же по английски пишите и настаиваете, чтоб другие вам в английском потакали). В подобном и причины возникновения терроризма, а также и пример для других стран в нарушении демократических прав и свобод граждан. Всё начинается с малого. ПОЗОР вам, Sannse (Lisa Carter). Не по этой ли причине и проекты плоховато развиваются? Уверены, что по этой. Вы поддаётесь на провокации "стукачей и жалобщиков", которые делают всё, чтобы опозорить вас и продемонстрировать всему миру правду, какие американцы на самом деле. Замечание непонятливым Отсюда удалены русофобия, наглое неуважение в надменном поведении и ханжестве к участникам русского раздела, о котором предупреждалось ранее. Если вы не уважаете других, уважайте хотя бы себя и не пишите здесь по-английски или на каком-либо ином языке, кроме русского. Вы, американцы, не имперская мировая нация, а в данном проекте тексты ТОЛЬКО на русском языке. Мы не получаем денег от рекламы и у нас нет для вас переводчиков с английского на русский (как и наоборот).